


just come home

by LaraCroftiing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, hospital au, no one dies I promise, no powers, temporary coma, this is so bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCroftiing/pseuds/LaraCroftiing
Summary: When Kara gets into a car accident that leaves her in a coma. Lena just wishes that she could just see her girlfriend once again come through their door once again happy and healthy.





	just come home

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was June 3rd when the accident happened and Kara was still in a coma, but if it was up to the doctors, they would of have unplugged her from the breathing machine already but Lena would never let them. She would never agree to unplug the love of her life, she knows that in time Kara will return to her. She still has hope that one day Kara would wake up. Lena still waits for Kara to just come waltzing in from their front door like she usually does with a bright smile on her face but every single time it never happens.

 

She tries to bury herself in work to stop from thinking but her mind is constantly waiting for that moment that Kara just returns back to her with that smile and laugh that always manages to brighten up her day after a bad day at work. She was so used to having Kara barge in her office with lunch because she knows that she would totally forget about eating with being so caught up with papers and meetings all day. Even her secretary, used to try to whisk her away from work when it starts to get late but never was able to do such thing but than Kara came into her life and she was the only one that managed her drag her away from the office and cancel meetings just to spend time with her.

Everyday after work she goes to the hospital and stays there until one of the nurses has to kick her out for staying over the visiting hours. It is days like that she dreads so much, when she has to be home alone and left with her thoughts and no idea if maybe Kara has made any slight improvement. But it is always the same, nothing ever happens.

Lena talks to her all the time telling her what happened at work and how some business men tried to play her just because she was a woman and in their eyes she was not capable to run a company like men do. Usually when Lena used to talk to Kara about work, Kara would always reassure her that she more capable to run a company better than all the men that do and that always made her smile.

She still remembers when a nervous Kara walked into her office looking like she just saw a ghost but instead it had lead to Kara confessing about how she feels about Lena. From that day on, they had started going out together and after a month, they made it official.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_\- flashback-_ **

_It happened on the day that Lena decided to surprise Kara by going home early and making her dinner with box of potstickers on the side from that one Chinese place that Kara loves so much._  
_But after waiting for 2 or 3 hours from the time that Kara gets off from work, she tried calling her multiple times and even called at her workplace to see if she have left or not. When Winn told her that Kara had indeed left the workplace a few hours ago, she started to panic that something bad happened to her. Within of the half an hour that she had ended her call with Winn, someone had called her on the phone. It was Alex, informing her that Kara had been taken to the hospital because she got into an accident. Once she heard the word “accident” her phone fell on the floor and she bolted out of the door and got to the hospital where Alex was waiting for her there. Once her panic attack had slowed down, Alex proceeded to tell her how the accident occurred and that Kara is having surgery at the moment. No one knew Kara’s conditions until the doctor came out of the operating room and join Alex and Lena in the waiting room to tell her that the surgery was a success but unfortunately Kara was in a coma and they do not know when she will wake up from it._

**_-end of flashback -_ **

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

One day in the middle of the night, Lena receives a call from the hospital saying that there was a slight improvement in Kara's health. With hearing that, she didn't even bother to change out of her pyjama and ran out of their apartment to get to her car to drive to the hospital.

 

When she arrived, the doctor greeted her and continued to tell her how it all happened, that while the nurse from the nightshift went to do her hourly examination on Kara, she had slightly moved her fingers. And with that, it meant that she is getting better and there is a better chance that she would indeed wake up from the coma.

When the doctor concluded with his speech he let her know that she can go in Kara’s room and spend the night there. And that’s what she did, Lena went to Kara's room and sat on the chair that was set up next to Kara's bed. She decided to hold her hand while silently hoping that she would wake up now.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After a week from Kara’s little improvement, Lena was talking to her as usual about her work, and that is when she felt it. She felt Kara squeeze her hand, in that moment of hesitation, she froze. When the initial shock passed ,she found herself crying and calling out for a nurse. When the nurse arrived Lena proceeded to tell her the news ad after left her to examine Kara after and told Lena to try and talk to her again to see if the same reaction would happen again. And it did, the nurse took a quick note so she could let the doctor know about what happened and when it happened. After the nurse left, Lena decided to inform Kara's sister and mother about what just happened, since they were unable to stay in National City for so long with their work.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Two weeks has passed and Lena had decided to take a day off to spend it next to Kara. With those two improvements Lena had such high hopes that one day Kara would finally wake up. She had already spent the majority of her work hours, researching about Kara’s condition to try and get an idea of what can happen or not.

 

While Lena had dozed off on the chair with her head resting next to Kara's hand. Kara had started to wake up and open her eyes. Lena stirred in her sleep, when she felt movement happening on the bed. She blinked a few times so her eyes would adjust to the light that was coming in from the window in front of her. When she was fully able to see, she was met by the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that she had missed oh so much.

After all the necessary examinations has been conducted and Lena calling Kara’s family to let the know that she has finally woken up. Lena went back next to Kara while she slept since all the examinations that the doctor made had exhausted her.

Two hours has passed since she left her to sleep and thought doing some work would be a good idea since she has missed a whole day. When Kara finally woke up, she tried to regain a bit of her voice and call out to Lena with a husky shaky voice since it had been a while since she last spoke.

“Hey, Lee”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> to whom ever made it to the end, i am so very sorry that you had to read through this terrible story of mine. 
> 
> anyone who wants to volunteer as my beta reader in the future is welcome.
> 
> dinosaur-whisper (tumblr)


End file.
